Academic courses increasingly utilize a variety of computer media in their curricula. For example, music education and appreciation courses may require the students to utilize to a variety of computer media (e.g., audio or multimedia content) as a part of their course work. Teachers often have purchased compact disks (CDs), records, or digital versatile disks (DVDs) of their own for use in the classroom. With the widespread availability of high-speed Internet connections on campus and low cost for computers with audio/video playback equipment, a much greater range of audio and audio/video program material is now available for the student to enhance his educational experience via the Internet. While many music theory and appreciation courses are devoted to classical music, the proliferation of websites offering all genres of music now makes it possible to cover a much broader range of musical composition.
Other types of coursework, such as music theory, instrument training, music appreciation, voice training, art appreciation, theatre and film arts and acting, speech, and language training, can also benefit from incorporating computer media into the curriculum.
However, unauthorized copying and distribution of media via the Internet has been problematic recently, particularly upon college campuses which provide high-speed computer networks to their students. The students have used the high-speed computer networks to quickly download and distribute unauthorized copies of music, movies, and other media. As a result, owners of copyright protected media have not been reimbursed when an instance of their media has been distributed, thus resulting in millions of dollars in lost revenue.